


For You

by NightsFox



Category: Hyrule Warriors: Age of Calamity (Video Game), The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Zelink35
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29618424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightsFox/pseuds/NightsFox
Summary: Zelda worries for Link as he starts spending less time with her.
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 29





	For You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fated: Through Time digital zine.

One year had passed since the defeat of Calamity Ganon. Hyrule had recovered and got back to its daily routine as if the war had never had happened. It was peaceful.   


And Zelda was grateful for that. Her life had changed a lot after the Calamity though. She and her father had started spending more time together, understanding each other better. She still was working hard for Hyrule, to become a better Princess every day. But she had become more confident about herself and began taking care of herself more. And during her free time, she spent her days with her friends or working on her projects, such as helping the research team to learn more about Sheikah Technology. But the most important change was how close Zelda and Link had become.

  
They had started spending more and more time together. She had learned a lot about him during the hours they spent talking. Link had learned a lot about Zelda as well, like how she loved fruit cakes and cared about endangered species. Small details he had promised to himself to never forget. And he did not know, but Zelda had also promised to herself to never forget all the small details that made the chosen hero happy. Almost every day they met and spent their free hours together.

  
It was like that until the last few months. Link had started disappearing every few days during the week. At first, Zelda didn't mind, he had his own life too after all. But when it became frequent, she began to worry. She asked him about that, but he had answered that everything was fine. It didn't satisfy Zelda, but she didn't ask anything else. _Perhaps he is spending time with his family_ , she had thought. _Or practicing his swordmanship_. These thoughts were always in her mind. And she knew she was overthinking, but she couldn't help it. _Maybe he is just tired of me._

  
She was once again overthinking about him when Urbosa distracted her from her thoughts, "Are you thinking about Link again?"

  
"How did you know?" Zelda blinked.

"You have been staring at your cake for the past five minutes." Urbosa answered with an all-knowing smile.

  
Zelda looked at her plate on the table again with realization. "Ah..."

  
"I know you worry about him," The Gerudo Cheif kept talking, her voice kind. "But trust me little bird. He is fine."

  
Urbosa's words made Zelda feel slightly better. As she began eating her fruit cake, she smiled. "Thank you, Urbosa." 

  
Urbosa smiled as well and kept eating her piece of cake. "There is something else I need to tell you." she said after a while.

  
"What is it?" Zelda asked curiously.

  
"Purah told me she wanted to see you at dawn, at her laboratory." Urbosa explained. "She told me it is important."

  
"I see." Zelda nodded. It was strange Purah wanted to see her so early, but since it was important it made sense. Kind of. "I'll be there. Will stay here for tomorrow as well?"

  
Urbosa shook her head, "No. I will be leaving tonight." 

  
Zelda knew Urbosa had a Village to look after, but she also wanted her to stay at least another day. Still, she didn't mention it. "Alright, I hope you'll come for a visit soon then."

  
Urbosa smiled as she hugged Zelda, "I will. Sooner than you expect." 

  
The next morning after having breakfast with her father, Zelda left the castle and began walking to the laboratory. Terrako was following her, just like one year ago when they had found him. Except for this time, Link and Impa were not here. She was alone. She sighed and decided to ignore that thought. 

  
It did not take long for her to arrive at the laboratory. She walked to the doors only to see they are locked. There was also a note and a flower attached to the door. It looked like a Silent Princess but crafted from light metal. She had never seen something like that before. It was painted just like the real flower and had gems attached in the middle. It was beautiful. The paper had a sentence written on it: **_Go where the Princess is._**

  
She did not know the meaning of this, but she knew where she had to go. "Come on, Terrako." Zelda called to the egg-shaped guardian, "We are going to Irch Plain."

Irch Plain wasn't far away, northeast of the laboratory to be exact. She had been there many times, mainly to examine one of the most endangered species- the Silent Princess. And the note meant that. But only she knew about this. And of course, Link. Could it be him who wrote that? 

  
As she got closer, she began hearing a familiar melody. Turning to her right, she saw him: Link was standing in front of the tree they had sat under months ago. He was playing ocarina, with his eyes closed. He was wearing his blue tunic, the one Zelda had made for him. He looked so peaceful. Terrako had recognized the song as well. It was the lullaby Zelda's mother used to sing to her. The guardian began playing the song too, joining the Hylian boy. During this, Zelda did nothing, standing and watching Link. Enjoying every second of it.

  
After finishing the song, Link opened his eyes and smiled at Zelda. A warm and sweet smile that made Zelda even happier. The Princess smiled too as he walked towards her. He stopped in front of her and held her hand. "Happy birthday." he whispered with a slight blush. 

  
Zelda's cheek became red as she realized she had forgotten about her birthday. _How did she forgot it!_ But Link had remembered and made such a sweet surprise! Was that why he suddenly had started disappearing? "Did you plan it months ago?" she asked, still surprised. Link nodded shyly. Zelda's smile became even wider as she pulled the boy into a tight hug. "Thank you so much." 

  
As they began walking back to the Castle, Link told her how he was learning how to play the ocarina from Impa the whole time. And with the help of their friends, he had crafted the fake Silent Princess Zelda was holding. Since she loved them a lot, he had decided to gift one without damaging a living one. She was impressed and loved her unique gifts. And even though it was just the start of her day, she had a feeling it would be her best birthday. Link knew it would be, since his surprises had yet to end. 

  
In a short time they returned to the castle. Link told her he wanted to go to the dining hall for something. He let Zelda take the lead too. As she opened the doors of the dining hall, Zelda suddenly was met with a crowd. She recognized the faces of her father and friends with happiness. And seeing a _huge_ fruit cake made her even happier. "Surprise!"

  
She gasped and turned to Link, who smiled, obviously knowing about this way before she did. "For you." he whispered. Zelda wasn't sure what to do as familiar faces began walking to her and celebrating her eighteenth birthday. Her father, the Champions, Impa, Purah, and Robbie... everyone was here. Honestly, she had never felt so happy before.

  
The day passed fast with the celebration of her birthday. Everyone was talking and having fun, enjoying their time. Zelda had enjoyed every second of the day as well. And as the day turned to night, Zelda and Link decided to spend some time alone at the balcony. 

  
"Thank you for everything." Zelda repeated her words once again. She had told it many times during the day.

  
"Worth to see you happy." Link smiled. He held her hand, standing next to her. "I wasn't alone anyway."

  
"There was no need, really." Zelda said again.

  
Link shook his head. "Definitely worth it."

  
Zelda turned to look at his eyes. She was so lucky to have him by her side... He was looking at her eyes too. She stepped closer to him and did something out of plan.

Kissed him on the lips.

It was quick, but as she stepped back, both of them were blushing a lot. Yet, they both had liked it. And now they were frozen on the spot, not saying a word. As Zelda didn't move, Link decided to pull her closer to him. So she would know he didn't mind her small surprise. She was not sure what to say, whispering a _sorry_ at last.

  
"I was not expecting that." he whispered back. "But it is not something to apologize for."

  
She couldn't look at him, so she didn't know his face was as red as hers. But at the same time, a tiny smile appeared on her face, and she leaned her head on his shoulder. Maybe he wouldn't mind if she kissed him again, but that night she just let herself relax and watch the stars with the boy she loved. And so they did, spending the whole night together.

**Author's Note:**

> I almost forgot about this, so it is a little rushed but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless! Have a nice day everyone!


End file.
